


Vague

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas forgets to do something he’s been planning on doing and Vic informs him she’s already gotten to doing that which prompts a discussion between husband and  wife
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Vague

“You’ve been complaining to me about that darn attic and not being able to find anything and I tidied it up”Vic says to Lucas 

“So you’re actually listening to me?”Lucas said to Vic 

“You have plenty of good ideas”Vic tells her husband 

“I’m surprised you’re not fighting back with me”Lucas teased her 

“I only yelled at you when we met because you were a bit of an ass in my eyes at that point in time”Vic rolls her eyes at his remark 

“Also you like a challenge”Lucas was amused 

“Locked and loaded all the way hubby”Vic said in a slight sing song voice 

”Revving my engines you sneaky woman” Lucas suggestively muttered 

“Maybe I am and maybe I’m not”Vic nudged him 

“Very vague of you Eggy”Lucas told her 

“Well I do have a way about me”Vic says to him 

“I have been meaning to get to cleaning that attic up”Lucas regretfully proclaims 

“Don’t beat yourself up”Vic reaches a handout to him 

“It’s just been slipping my mind for some reason”Lucas replied apologetically 

“I’m not mad hubby”Vic presses a series of light kisses to his lips and then to both of his cheeks


End file.
